Crossing Frozen Paths
by KiraIsJustice21
Summary: Sequel to My Guardian. It's been 5 months since the attack on Arendelle and Jacks passing. Things are starting to return to normal and Elsa is beginning to accept that Jack is gone...or is he? When a new villain appears that threatens not only Arendelle, but the entire world, it's going to take the combined efforts of new friends and former foes to set things right. JELSA!
1. Chapter 1

**Merry Christmas! Also sequel time! This story is the sequel to My Guardian so if you haven't read that I would suggest reading it first or this story will be confusing. A big thanks to all those that read my last fic and wished me luck in school btw! Same as last time, everything that happened in the movies and in My Guardian happened, but not what happened in Once Upon a Time, I couldn't get that to work so were just gonna ignore it! I'm also going to try to expand beyond Arendelle in this one and bring in the other Guardians, it will be my first time writing those characters so I'll try my best!  
**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Frozen or Rise of the Guardians.**

* * *

It was a cold winter day in the kingdom of Arendelle as people went about their day. A chilling wind whipped through the streets as the citizen went about their business. Being from a northern kingdom, most people were used to cold and were readily prepared for it. And seeing how they had yet to have a snowfall, which was very unusual, people were making the most of it to prepare themselves for the upcoming holiday. Christmas would soon be upon them, so all the shopping centers all over the kingdom were filled with people buying gifts for loved ones or just enjoying the sights and sounds of the holiday season. Lights and decorations could be seen from just about anywhere in Arendelle which would illuminate the streets at night. At the center of the market place stood a huge Christmas tree which would cast a soft glow over the entire area when lite. Some might say that it was all a bit over the top, but the citizens thought it was perfect. Not only were they able to celebrate the holiday with their families, but for the first time in years they would be able to celebrate it with the queen and princess. Before the palace was reopened no one ever saw the royal daughters, not even during the holidays. So putting in the extra effort to make sure everything was perfect was well worth it. Everything was as it should be as the sounds of laughter and joy filled the air, along with...the clanking of ice on steel?

Going through the market and across the bridge that lead to a large palace, two figures could be seen standing in the courtyard. One was a young women with platinum blonde hair and blue eyes, she wore a pair of dark blue pants and a light blue long sleeve shirt. She held a sword made from pure ice in her hand and was taking slow deep breaths as she stared down her opponent. It was a man who was quite tall and large with broad shoulders, he looked to be middle aged and had a thick mustache. He held a normal steel sword in his hand and was wearing an Arendelle guard uniform which consisted of a long green coat, black boots and white gloves.

"You're getting much better your majesty," Henrik said with a soft grin.

"Well I had a good teacher," Elsa said with a quick smile before she got back into her fighting stance.

Sense William's attack on Arendelle and Elsa's speech to the people that she would continue to train her magic to protect them, she had done just that. Every day she would practice her powers in the courtyard and every day she got better. Until one day she decided to ask Henrik to train her in the art of sword fighting, so that if anyone ever tried to attack Arendelle again, she would be absolutely ready. She had a slow start but eventually she started to get the hang of it. So much so that Anna even decided to join in as well. It came as quite a surprise to Henrik and the other guards, but Elsa and Kristoff knew that Anna had quite a bit of fight in her, especially if it came to defending those she cared about...or punching Hans. Anna was a fast learner and before he knew it, Henrik was training both girls to show that even though they were royal, they were far from helpless. The only real difference between the two was their choice of weapon. While Anna went with a more traditional steel sword, Elsa opted to use one made of ice, just like he used. It had been some sometime since Jacks passing and Elsa had been slowly moving on. Her responsibilities as queen kept her quite busy so she usually had her mind elsewhere, although whenever she looked up at night and saw a full moon she couldn't help but get teary eyed. He was the most incredible person she had ever met, and she knew he most likely always would be. Anna kept encouraging her to try and move on, but she knew that she wasn't ready to start another relationship just yet. For now she was fine with just being on her own.

"You ready to keep going?" Elsa asked as she narrowed her eyes at Henrik.

"Of course," Henrik replied with a grin.

In a flash Elsa dashed towards Henrik, using her control of ice to close the gap between her and her opponent in an instant. She sent a furry of strikes at Henrik with her ice blade, all of which he blocked with a calm expression before retaliating with a side swipe of his own. Elsa quickly ducked under the attack, using her youth and agility to her advantage she quickly grabbed her sword with both hands and thrusted her sword forward. Henrik's eyes widened as her move surprised him a little. He quickly regained his composure and side step her attack, bring his sword down onto hers and knocking it out of her hands before bringing his leg around and sliding her feet out from under her. Elsa feel to the ground with a thud right as her sword hit the ground with a loud clank. She slowly sat up and rubbed her side before looking up at Henrik with a small smile.

"I almost had you that time," she said as she lightly hit her fist off the ground.

Henrik took a few deeps breaths before reaching down and helping her up, he knew that she was right. "Yes you did, you and your sister are improving so much in such a short while. I know I was against the idea at first, but now I actually feel better knowing that the two of you can handle yourselves." He said.

"I think it's actually been helping me control my magic," Elsa said as she picked up her ice sword and dissolved it before looking back to Henrik.

"But I think that's enough for today, today is the big day after all," Elsa said with smile.

Henrik let out a small laugh as he nodded his head. "Yes it is, I figured that's why princess Anna wasn't here," he said.

"She needs to be using her time to get ready, and I actually need to go do the same." Elsa said.

"As do I, I'll see you at the wedding your majesty," Henrik said with a small bow.

Elsa nodded her head at him before turning around and heading back into the palace. Usually Anna and Elsa would practice with Henrik together, but today was no ordinary day. Today was the day that Anna and Kristoff were to be married.

As Elsa walked into the palace she saw the maids and servants running around trying to make sure everything was perfect for the celebration. The palace was decorated from top to bottom and the smell of delicious food filled the air. Elsa gave everyone a small wave before she headed up the stairs to her room to change for the occasion. As she walked she couldn't help her mind from thinking back to all that went to into planning Anna's wedding. At first Elsa thought it was a bit odd to get married so close to Christmas, but there was no changing Anna's mind about it. She made it very clear that Christmas was her favorite time of year and that she wanted to spend the first one in years with her sister and her husband, putting a large emphasis on husband. So for the past few months Elsa had been helping Anna and Kristoff plan the perfect wedding. Since yesterday, royals from all the over the world had started showing up to take part in the celebration. Kristoff wasn't so keen on having such a large wedding but he knew that it was part of the deal with marrying a royal. Elsa even made sure to add to the invitations that there would be no chance of another eternal winter, just in case there was any rightful concerns. As she made it to her room, she closed the door behind her and laid down on her bed for a moment. She loved staying busy but sometimes it could really get exhausting.

"At least there's never a dull moment," Elsa said through a breath before a knock on the door broke her out of her thoughts.

"Come in," she said as she sat up, assuming it was Anna.

To her surprise it was three older maids, these three had been with the royal family for years and helped take care of Elsa and Anna when they were children. She thought that they would be with Anna helping her get ready.

"Excuse us your majesty, but we were wondering if princess Anna was with you, we want to start getting her ready." One of the maids said.

"I thought that's where you all were," Elsa said as she raised her eyebrow at the maids.

The three maids looked to each other and then back to Elsa. "We were waiting for you two to be done training with Henrik."

"She didn't come this morning," Elsa said slowly before her eyes widened slightly. "Has anyone checked her room?" Elsa asked with a bit on concern in her voice.

Each maids eyes widened when they realized what Elsa was implying. "No we haven't, we thought she was with you...you don't think she would...no, not on her wedding day?" One maid said with fright.

Elsa's eyes widened all the way as she jumped off her bed. "Anna!" She called out before she dashed out of her room and down the hallway. She quickly made her way through the palace, dodging past anyone that was in her way before she finally made it to her sisters room.

"Anna!" Elsa called out as she banged on the door. Not getting any answer, she put her ear up to the door frame, from the other side of the door she could hear the sound of soft snores. She quickly reached down for the handle, giving it turn she found it to be lock. Realizing she had no time to waste she quickly froze the door knob and pushed the door open. What she saw caused her to put her hand over her face. Sitting in the middle of the large room was a bed, and in the bed was Anna, snoring softly as she slept. Elsa looked over to the wedding dress that was hanging in the corner before looking back to her sister.

"Oh Anna," Elsa said softly before she ran over and jumped up on Anna's bed, similar to how Anna used to wake Elsa up when they were kids.

"Wake up!" Elsa yelled as she pulled the blankets off Anna and started to shake her.

Anna awoke with a yelp as she was shook. "Elsa...wha...what are you doing?" Anna asked frantically as she looked up to her sister before looking over to the door and seeing three maids standing there taking deep breaths.

"Princess Anna, how could you?" One of them asked through breaths.

"Do what? What's going on?" Anna asked with a confused expression as she shook her head.

"What's going on is that you're getting married!" Elsa said loudly.

Anna looked to Elsa and then slowly to the wedding dress in the back of her room before looking back to Elsa again. Her eyes widened as everything started coming back to her. "I'm getting married...today!" Anna called out as she sat up and grabbed her sisters shoulders. She quickly looked to the clock before letting out a gasp at what time it was. "Why didn't anyone wake me up?" She asked frantically.

"Why didn't you set an alarm?" Elsa replied quickly.

"You know I don't like alarms, they always startle me and I end up falling out of bed," Anna quipped back matter-of-factly. Although having Elsa shake her awake was just as startling.

Elsa was about to comment on how ridiculous that was, but the sound of someone clearing their throat caught her attention. Anna and Elsa looked over to the maids as they were staring at Anna with shock.

"What is it? Why are you all staring at me?" Anna asked nervously.

"It's...it's your hair princess," one of the maids replied.

Elsa looked to Anna's head and let out a gasp at what she saw, she had no idea how she missed it. "Oh my..." Elsa said softly.

Anna looked to Elsa with a nervous expression. "What is it?" She asked as she slowly reached up and felt her head. Her eyes widened at what she felt and she quickly jumped out of bed and ran to her mirror. Looking at her reflection, she gasped and covered her mouth with her hands. Anna had always been known for having bad bed head, but today was even worse than usual.

Anna slowly looked to Elsa. "Elsa...help," Anna squeaked out desperately. She knew that her sister was the only person who was ever able to really get her bed head under control.

Elsa let out a sigh has she got off Anna's bed and looked to the maids. "Tell everyone to continue getting everything ready and that I'll be there when I can." She said.

"Of course your majesty, good luck," one maid said. The three of them bowed quickly and then headed off, leaving the two sisters alone.

Elsa looked back to Anna and started walking over to her. "Ok, let's see what I can do," she said with a small smile.

Never a dull moment indeed, she thought.

* * *

**Slower start I know, but anyone who read my last fic knows I'm about drawing things out! Fair warning, I doubt I'll be able to update to frequently, but I will try my best. Also, this story isn't coming to me as easy as the last one so if anyone thinks the story is struggling in any regard feel free to let me know, I don't mind any form of criticism!  
**


	2. Chapter 2

Elsa stood behind Anna and slowly ran a brush through her sisters strawberry blonde hair. It had taken some effort and quite a few tears from Anna, but Elsa had finally been able to straighten out the mess that was Anna's morning hair. She looked at Anna's reflection in the mirror and couldn't help but smile. It seemed like only yesterday that her and Anna were running through the halls of the palace, laughing and playing until they were exhausted. Out of everything she missed during her isolation, spending time with her sister was at the top of the list. She was so proud of the women that Anna had become and could still hardly believe that she was about to get married. Elsa knew that today was going to be a perfect day for her sister...well almost perfect. She couldn't help her mind from thinking about the one...actually, two things that would be missing. Even with her magic and all her resources as the queen, there was no way for her to fill two very important spots in Anna's wedding. Elsa's blue eyes met the reflection of Anna's blue eyes in the mirror and Elsa could tell that her sister was thinking the same thing as her.

"They would both be so proud of you Anna," Elsa said softly as she continued to brush.

Anna let out a sad sigh as she thought of her parents, the former king and queen on Arendelle and the two people she wanted at her wedding the most, besides for Elsa, and of course Kristoff. "When I was young, I would always day dream of father walking me down the aisle and giving me away to the man of my dreams. I found that man, but will never know what it's like to have a father/daughter dance, or to have you and mother helping me with hair and make-up." Anna said, her eyes getting slightly puffy.

Elsa set the brush down and wrapped her arms around Anna and held her tight. "I used to think about that too, but just because there not here doesn't mean that today still can't be perfect." Elsa said trying to brighten her sisters mood. She wished she could assure her that the person behind their parents death was safely locked away, but they both knew that wasn't true. Word of the prison break out spread very fast, no one knows how it happened since all of the guards were either killed or injured to badly in the riot to be able to explain what happened. All they had was a list of the escapees names, and unfortunately William Westerguard was at the top of the list. Searches had been conducted the past few months and most of the convicts had been found, but not William. His escape had been one of the primary reason that Elsa and Anna wanted to learn sword fighting. He may not have been seen for months, but Elsa didn't plan on letting her guard down anytime soon. Elsa was snapped out of her thoughts by Anna standing up and hugging her.

"You're right, and don't get me wrong, you're more than enough, you've always been...it's just..." Anna said trying to find the right words to describe how she was feeling.

"I know," Elsa said softly, she knew exactly how Anna was feeling, even if Anna couldn't convey it in words.

Anna pulled back from the hug with a small smile on her lips. "I know you do, you always know," she said. Even though she was sad about her parents not being there, it wasn't going to stop her from fully enjoying her wedding. "Which is why I want to know if you'll do something for me." She said.

"Of course, what is it?" Elsa asked.

"I was wondering if you would walk me down the aisle today?" Anna asked as she looked at her sister with bright eyes.

Elsa's eyes widened slightly at her question. She wasn't prepared for Anna to ask her something like that. She was wondering who Anna wanted to give her away seeing as their parents were gone, and they didn't have any other close relatives, but she never thought that Anna would want her to do it.

I guess it would make sense, Elsa thought.

Being so caught up in thought she didn't respond right away, something that did not go unnoticed by Anna. Her smiled faded slightly at the thought of Elsa not wanting to walk her down the aisle.

"I mean you don't have too," Anna said quickly, trying to hide her disappointment.

Her words caused Elsa to jump. "Of course I..." Elsa began before Anna cut her off, not even hearing what she was about to say.

"I mean I know it's kind of silly to have the maid of honor also give the bride away," Anna said even faster than before.

"Anna," Elsa said trying to break her sister out her rant.

"What would people think if they saw that anyway, I know I've never seen it before..although I haven't been to that many weddings." Anna said, continuing to talk as she tried to hide her embarrassment.

"Anna!" Elsa called out as she grabbed her sisters shoulders and forced her to stop talking.

Once she saw that Anna had stopped talking, she looked her in the eye with a smile. "It would be my honor to give you away," Elsa said happily.

Anna's face lite up like all the Christmas lights around the palace. "Really! Thank you so much, I really couldn't imagine it being anyone else." Anna beamed as she pulled her sister into a hug. "It will be perfect, you and me walking down the aisle all dressed up...and then you only have to walk with Sven when the ceremony is over." Anna said, sneaking that last part in there quickly and quietly.

"It will be grea-" Elsa began to say before her eyes narrowed and she pulled back from the hug and met Anna's blue eyes. "What did you say?" She asked firmly.

"Just how great it will be to have you with me," Anna said, fanning like she didn't know exactly what Elsa was talking about.

"After that Anna," Elsa said as she put her hands on her hips.

Anna looked down and rubbed her foot on the carpet. "That you'll only have to walk down the aisle with Sven when the ceremony is over." Anna said, her voice barely squeaking out.

Elsa let out a long sigh. "You said you would talk to him about that," she with a threatening voice.

Anna swore she felt the room get a tad colder. "I tried too!" Anna burst out. "I told him you wouldn't be too thrilled with walking arm in arm...arm in hoof...whatever, with Sven." She said pleadingly, she knew Elsa was not going to be entirely happy with the news.

Elsa put a hand up to her forehead. "I don't even want to know what people are going to think seeing that." She said.

"Well Kristoff got him a bowtie," Anna interjected trying to make things better.

"Oh because that makes it so much better," Elsa said dryly.

"There was nothing I could do, Sven is his best friend. Every time I brought it up he would always say the same thing. And I quote, 'When it comes to having a best man, reindeers are better than people.'" Anna said doing her best Kristoff impersonation.

Elsa let out another sigh before looking back to Anna. "I guess there's nothing that can really be done about it now. It's not just your big day, but his too...so I'll do it." Elsa said somewhat regrettably. It's not that she had a real problem with Sven, it's just that a lot of other royals would be in attendance and it was just a little embarrassing for a queen to walk with a reindeer.

"Thank you Elsa, I know it will mean a lot to him." Anna said with a sigh of relief.

"Doesn't mean I'm not going to have some fun with him about it though," Elsa said with a small laugh. Elsa was the first person to approve of Kristoff, but she would lying if she said she didn't occasionally enjoy making him nervous, to really make him question if she joking or being serious. His reactions and uncertainty were always priceless. Elsa blamed Jack for her new found enjoyment of teasing.

"Just don't be too hard on him," Anna said half joking and half serious.

"I promise I won't be," Elsa replied before she looked over at the dress hanging in the corner of Anna's room. "So how about you put your dress on, I don't think I've gotten to see you in it yet." She suggested.

"I wanted it to be a surprise for everyone but I guess it is almost time," Anna said before she walked over to the dress, picked it up and went behind the changing curtain in her room.

Elsa look around Anna's room as she got changed before looking back to the curtain. "So is Kristoff's family really coming?" She asked curiously. She knew that the trolls hardly ever left the Valley of the Living Rock and was curious if they would be in attendance.

"Yup, every single one of them." Anna said from behind the curtain. "Grand Pabbie even said he can't wait to break out his best dance moves." She said with a laugh.

Elsa let out a small laugh as well. "A reindeer as the best man and magic rocks, this is going to be some wedding." She said.

"The best one ever!" Anna called out as she pulled back the curtain. "So what do you think?" Anna said as she walked over to her sister in her wedding dress.

Elsa was stunned silent for a moment before finding her voice. "Anna, you look beautiful," she said sincerely with a smile. "Kristoff is going to love it." She said.

Anna walked over to her mirror and looked at herself in the dress. "I sure hope so," she said softly.

"I know he will, how do you feel?" Elsa asked and she walked over and stood by Anna.

Anna swallowed hard before turning to look at Elsa. "Actually, now that I'm actually wearing the dress I think I'm starting to freak out a little." Anna said quickly. "Is it hot in here or is it just me?" Anna asked as she started fanning herself. She of course wanted to marry Kristoff, but now that the time was almost here, she was starting to get really nervous.

Elsa brought her hand up and created a small gust of wind in Anna's direction to cool her off. "You're just getting pre-wedding jitters, everything is going to be fine." She said confidently.

"You really think so? I don't know the first thing about being a wife." Anna said as she shook her head slightly.

Elsa slowly reached up and put a hand on Anna's shoulder. "I know so. You're going to be a great wife, and one day a great mother." Elsa said with a soft smile.

A slow blush appeared on Anna's face at the mention of the word mother. "Speaking of which, any advice for...you know, after the wedding?" Anna asked sheepishly as she looked down at the carpet.

"What do you mean?" Elsa asked as she raised her eyebrow at Anna. "After the wedding is the reception, it's not like you need advice about food and dancing." She said with a small laugh.

"I didn't mean that, I meant after that, after everything is over...you know...the wedding night." Anna said as her blush got a little darker, she really didn't want to have to spell out what she was referring too.

Elsa's eyes widened and a touch of crimson crossed her cheeks when she finally figured out what Anna was talking about. "Oh, that...I uh...well," Elsa stuttered as she tried to think of something to say. She really had no experience in that regard. Even though she technically spent a night with Jack, all they did was sleep. The first time they kissed was her first kiss. "This is really where mother would have come in handy." She said under her breath.

"I've heard it can be...unpleasant at first." Anna started, keeping her eyes firmly locked on the carpet. "What if it's awkward? I really have no idea what to do." She said, finally looking back to Elsa.

Elsa tried to think of something to say before deciding to go with the only thing she's ever really heard on the subject. "Umm...it'll come natural?" Elsa said as more of a question then a statement as she shrugged her shoulders a bit.

Anna looked at Elsa for a moment before she burst out into laughter. "That's the most generic answer ever Elsa." Anna said through laughs.

At the sight of Anna laughing, Elsa couldn't help but start to laugh as well. The pair continued to laugh for a moment before Anna gave Elsa a quick hug. "Thanks, I actually feel better now." Anna said. She didn't know why, but just sharing a laugh with her sister made her nervous feeling subside.

Elsa hugged Anna back. "I'm glad I could help," she said, not really knowing what she did.

"Well I think I'm just about ready," Anna said as she pulled back, she looked Elsa up and down and saw that she was still in her training outfit. "But you on the other hand need to go prepare. You want to make sure you look nice for any potential suitors of your own!" Anna said with a sly smile.

Elsa rolled her eyes slightly, a gesture that did not go unnoticed by Anna. "Will see how the night goes." She said.

"Ok," Anna replied with a slight nod of her head. She knew that topic was not one of Elsa's favorites at the moment, but she just wanted her sister to be happy. She knew that no one would ever have the same effect on Elsa as Jack did, but she was hoping that her sister would eventually try again.

"You sure you're good?" Elsa asked.

"Yea I'll be fine." Anna replied with a smile. "You've already done more than enough, if I need any more help I'll just ask one of the maids."

"Alright," Elsa responded as she made her way over to the door. "If you need me you know where to find me"

Anna nodded her head at Elsa. "Thanks again, love you." She said.

"Love you too," Elsa responded before she made her way back out into the hallway.

As she made her way back to her room, she realized that she hadn't left herself much time to get ready. She was just about at her door before she stopped when a thought crossed her mind.

If Anna was like that, I can only imagine what he must be like, Elsa thought.

She pondered the thought for another moment before she turned around and started heading back down the hallway to where she knew Anna's soon to be husband would be. She had a feeling that if Anna was nervous, then Kristoff must be on the verge of a panic attack and she just want to check to make sure he was alright, he was going to be her brother-in-law after all. She knew she could be cutting it close but one of her favorite things about her magic was how quickly could change her outfit if need be.

"But if he asks for advice about the wedding night then Anna's going to be marrying an ice statue." Elsa said quietly to herself.

* * *

Olaf and Sven watched Kristoff pace back and forth, they had been doing that for the past hour and wouldn't be surprised if the floor started to develop a groove where he was walking. The pair were both wearing black bowtie's around their necks and Olaf even had a top hat made of snow on his head. They were currently in the stables off of the palace, and even though it was quite cold, Kristoff didn't look like he even noticed. As the time of the wedding drew closer, he kept getting more and more nervous. He was currently on his third white button down shirt for his tux seeing as he sweat through the previous two. He was of course ecstatic to be marrying the love of his life, he just wasn't so prepared for the grandiose wedding. But he knew it was inevitable what with Anna being a royal. He couldn't help shake the thought of all those lords, dukes, princes and princesses that were going to be watching him, who was a nobody, marry the princess of Arendelle. He kept picturing himself accidentally doing something to embarrass not only himself, but Elsa and Anna as well. Olaf and Sven had tried to tell him it would be fine, but the thoughts were still haunting his mind.

What if I pass out at the altar? Kristoff thought as he stared down at the floor.

"I had a feeling I would find you here," Kristoff jump as he heard a voice, breaking him out of his thoughts. Kristoff, Olaf and Sven all turned towards the door to see Elsa walking in.

"Hi Elsa!" Olaf exclaimed from his position on Sven's back.

"Hey, what are you doing here?" Kristoff asked curiously, he figured that she would be with Anna getting her ready. He was also wondering why she was still wearing her training outfit, but decided it would be in his best interest not to bring it up.

Elsa looked at Kristoff and then back at Sven who was putting on a nervous smile. Kristoff followed her gaze and jumped when he put the pieces together. "Hold on Elsa," Kristoff said as he moved in-between her and Sven, causing Olaf to quickly jump off Sven's back and look for cover. "I know he wouldn't be your first choice, but-" he continued before stopping when Elsa started chuckling a bit. Kristoff and Sven just raised their eyebrows at her, they thought she would be giving them a more difficult time about Sven being the best man.

"It's fine Kristoff," Elsa said as she walked over to the pair and started to pet Sven's head. "It's your wedding and you should have who you want standing next to you. I'm fine with it...as long as he behaves of course." Elsa said, the last part having a touch of threat in it. Sven nodded his head quickly to affirm that he would be on his best behavior. He was about to try and lick her face before she shot him a glare just as icy as he magic causing him to slowly put his tongue back in his mouth. Anna and Kristoff may not have minded Sven's display of affection, but Elsa wasn't as big of a fan of being covered in reindeer drool. Yet that didn't stop Sven from trying.

"We talked about it and I promise he won't be any trouble...now my family on the other hand..." Kristoff said, trailing off a bit at the end.

"Have they arrived yet?" Elsa asked.

"They should be anytime now, they don't leave the valley to often so I wouldn't be surprised if they were a little late." Kristoff replied, he knew that they would be there, but rocks weren't really known for being fast movers. "Is that why you stopped by?" He asked, still not sure as to why she there.

"Actually I came to see if you were as nervous as Anna, but I can see that you're actually worse." Elsa said with a small laugh, she wasn't trying to make fun of him, but it was clear that he was a tad stressed.

"I'm not nervous," Kristoff said with fake confidence as he crossed his arms over his chest.

Olaf let out a large laugh as he came out of his hiding spot. "Not nervous, Sven and I thought you might actually run away!" Olaf said as he raised his arms up.

Kristoff glared down at Olaf. "Oh what do you kn-" he began before something Elsa said finally registered. "Wait, did you say Anna was nervous?" Kristoff asked as he looked back to Elsa.

Elsa nodded her head at his question. "Nervous is an understatement, but I think she's over it now." Elsa said as she recalled Anna having settled down when she left her.

Kristoff's face had a look of surprise on it. "She has nothing to be nervous about." He said as he uncrossed his arms and looked down at the floor. "She going to look like a princess, heck she is a princess. The only thing she was to worry about is that I'm standing up there with her." He finished quietly.

"What do you mean? Don't you want to be standing up there with her?" Elsa asked with a puzzled expression.

"Of course I do!" Kristoff said quickly, not wanting to give Elsa the wrong idea. "It's just that she's the princess of Arendelle, you're the queen, and I'm just me. Before I met you guys I was just a guy who sold ice with a reindeer...actually, I still am that guy, just with a fancy title that no one believes is a real thing." He said as he shook his head a bit.

"Is that why you're nervous? Because you weren't born into royalty?" Elsa asked, even though she thought he was being a little ridiculous, she could see his point.

"Yes..maybe, I don't know." Kristoff said as he walked over to the window and looked out at all of the royal ships that were docked in the fjord. "I guess when I see all the potential, much better choices she had, I wonder why she picked me." He said.

Elsa walked over to Kristoff and put a hand on one of his broad shoulders. "She picked you because she loves you. I know Anna would pick you over an prince or duke every time." Elsa said sincerely, earning an aww from Olaf.

"You really think so?" Kristoff asked, he knew that she was right, but hearing her say it made his nervous feeling go away.

"Of course I do. So just focus on her today, forget about everything else that's going on and just be in the moment with her." Elsa said with a smile. "Plus once you see her in her dress I doubt you'll have a hard time focusing on anything else." She added with a smile laugh.

Kristoff couldn't help but grin like a kid when he thought about how beautiful she was going to look. "You're right, that's exactly what I'm going to do," he said happily.

"So feel better?" Elsa asked even though she already knew the answer from his expression.

"I do, thanks sis!" Kristoff said with a big smile before he saw the way her eyebrow went up. "Ter-in-law," he added slowly with a nervous laugh.

"Anytime, now I really should be getting ready," Elsa said as she started to make her way to the door of the stables. "Make sure he doesn't run away," Elsa said jokingly to Olaf and Sven before she turned to leave.

"You can count on us!" Olaf said excitably to her.

Kristoff walked back over to Sven and Olaf feeling much better, until Sven huffed at him a few times causing Kristoff's face to drop again.

"I don't know what I'm going to do if I pass out Sven!" Kristoff called out, the nervous pit in his stomach returning again.

Elsa rolled her eyes and shook her head as she heard the exchange from outside.

Well at least I tried, she thought.

She looked up at the position of the sun and jumped, she could tell that it was getting late and she had left very little time for herself to get ready. "I've really have to hurry now," she said to herself before she took off back to the palace. Even though she was now in a big rush, she couldn't help but feel good that she was able to help out the two people who were the closest to her on their big day.

* * *

**I know it's a slower start then last time. I promise Jack is in this story, but seeing as him and Elsa are basically on two different planes of existence, stuff needs to happen before we can get to the reuniting!  
**


	3. Chapter 3

**Well...it's been a while. I'm actually kind of embarrassed by how long this took. I apologize, when I wrote my other story I had much more free time and well, now I dont. It kinda stinks because I really enjoy writing but my time for it has become a lot less. Wish I could say the next one will be faster, will see I guess. So just an fyi, I have not been to a lot of weddings so if something is wrong in how I wrote it, by bad. Nice to be posting again though!**

* * *

Kristoff stood with his hands folded in front of him on a small stage, he looked out at the large group of people and felt his heart rate pick up. Sven and Olaf stood next to him, both seeming to be much more relaxed then Kristoff was. They were in the small church that Elsa had used for her coronation. And if he thought he was warm before, with all these people crammed into one spot he felt that he might actually pass out. He took a slow deep breath in an effort to calm himself, he knew that Anna would be walking through those doors at any moment and he wanted to make sure he was conscious to witness it. As he stood, he realized that he didn't even know close to half of the people that were sitting in the crowd, he knew Henrik, Jarle, Eirik and a few other members of the royal staff, but the rest he had never met. They all looked like they were very important judging by how they were dressed and went about themselves, he couldn't shake the feeling of being out of place among them, but there was no going back now. His eyes drifted to the front row where his family sat. True to their word, the entire population of the valley of the hidden rock had shown up to see their Kristoff get married. They of course drew quite a few looks from the other guests but he didn't care, he always felt he fit in more with them then he did with humans. His eyes fell on his mother Bulda, she had a bright smile on her face as she looked at him up on the stage. He smiled back as he felt some of his nerves subsiding, that is until the doors to the church opened and everyone stood up. The organ began to play as two figures started walking in. Gasps were heard as the pair made their way down the aisle. One wore a light blue bridesmaids dress while the other a white wedding dress. Kristoff almost had to physically push his jaw back up at the site of Anna, she always looked beautiful to him, but she looked absolutely gorgeous in her dress. The sun coming in through the windows of the church illuminated the white fabric making her look radiant. He could see her blush slightly at the way he was looking at her, he knew he was staring but he didn't care.

I must be the luckiest guy in the world, he thought.

As they approached the stage, Elsa took Anna's hand and gave it to Kristoff, which he gladly accepted. "You better take care of her," Elsa said with a smile. Even though she had a smile on her face, Kristoff could hear the seriousness in her voice. He nodded to Elsa as Anna took her place in front of him, and Elsa behind her.

"Hi," Anna said shyly, still getting used to the way Kristoff was looking at her.

"Hi," Kristoff breathed out as he looked into her eyes. At that moment all his anxiety and nervousness immediately vanished and was replaced with overwhelming joy, he never thought that he could be this happy.

The pair were so caught up in each other that they almost forgot why they were standing in a church surrounded by friends, family and visitors from all over the world. They both jumped slightly as the priest walked up to them and cleared his throat. It was the same priest who crowned Elsa Queen of Arendelle, he wore the same red robes and a red biretta on his head. As he went through the ceremony, Kristoff couldn't help but continue to sneak glances at Anna, who would have thought that the girl who threw carrots at him when they first met would end up standing next to him at the altar.

"I believe the couple have prepared their own vows," the priest said, snapping Kristoff back to reality.

Right, the vows, Kristoff thought to himself as he turned to look at Anna. Truth be told he didn't really have any trouble thinking of what he wanted to say to Anna, he was more afraid of messing up once she was actually in front of him. But as he looked down at her bright smile all his worries just went away. "Anna," he started while matching her joyful expression. "Our first meeting turned out to be one of the craziest adventures I've ever had in my life. From the moment you walked into Oaken's trading post my life was changed forever. I may not have realized it at the time, but I loved you from the moment I saw you. We've been through so much in the last few months, some good and some bad." He continued as he saw a few tears forming in Anna's eyes. "But after everything that has happened, I would do it all over again just to be near you, I love you Anna, and I always will." He finished with a loving smile. He heard a few aww's from the audience and he was almost positive they were from his family and Olaf.

Anna sniffed a few times and did her best to clear her eyes, she promised herself she wouldn't cry but she had a feeling that she would be braking that promise. "Kristoff," Anna begin, clearing her throat. "I don't even know how to begin to describe what you mean to me, you were always there for me even when I thought I didn't need you to be. No matter what happened, you always protected me. There was a time when I thought I would never see you again. But now we have each other, just you and me, and I know what I want to do, and it's to say that Kristoff...I love you." Anna finished as tears were threatening again for not only her but Kristoff as well. Even Elsa had to wipe away a few tears quickly as she heard the declaration of love from the couple.

"Do you have the rings?" The priest asked, breaking the couples lock on each other.

Kristoff turned to Sven who was picking up a pillow with his mouth. He lifted it up to Kristoff who then took two rings that were sitting in the center before turning back to Anna. After handing one to Anna, Kristoff held Anna's hand and slowly slid the ring on her finger, with Anna then doing the same with Kristoff before the couple looked back to the priest.

"Kristoff, do you take Anna to be your lawfully wedded wife, to have and to hold, from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, until death do you part?" The priest asked.

"I do," Kristoff answered immediately with a joyful tone.

"And do you Anna take-" the priest began.

"I do!" Anna exclaimed in excitement, not being able to wait any longer to be Kristoff's wife. Elsa couldn't help but let out small laugh at her sisters excitement.

"Well, than by the power vested in me by the Kingdom of Arendelle, and in the sight of God and the Queen, I now pronounce you man and wife, you my kiss the bride." The priest said with a nod to Kristoff.

Without hesitation Kristoff wrapped Anna in his embrace and kissed her. The sound of cheering and clapping was heard throughout the church as the two had their first kiss as a married couple. As the paired pull back, Anna wasn't sure if she would be able to contain her happiness, it truly was one of the best moments of her life. Even if her parents weren't there, to have her friends, her sister, and Kristoff was more than enough. She latched onto Kristoff's arm as the pair made their way down the aisle to exit the church, the sound of clapping still ringing throughout the building.

Elsa watched them walk with a soft smile, she knew how happy Kristoff made her sister and she was glad that Anna was so joyful. She glanced over to Sven to see him looking at her with a big smile. She rolled her eyes slightly as she walked over and grabbed onto some of his fur. "Remember what I said about behaving Sven," she said in hushed tone with a bit of a chill to it. Sven nodded nervously as the two made their way down the aisle with Olaf following close behind. She was perfectly aware of some of the odd looks she was getting, but at that moment she didn't really care, Anna was happy and that was what was most important. Once they made it closer to the door, Elsa started to hear more cheering from outside. Once they were through the doors, she was surprised to see that a large group of people had gathered outside of the church. It looked like a good portion of the citizens of Arendelle had come to say their congratulations to the new couple. She heard cheering for both Anna and Kristoff, she even heard a few people saying congratulations 'Prince Kristoff', the latter making Kristoff look very uncomfortable. Elsa watched the pair greet some of the people with smiles and thank you's. Even though she was happy for them, she couldn't help but wonder if the people would ever cheer for her for the same reason. She slowly looked up to the sky, knowing that whenever she thought about something like that, still only one face came to her mind.

* * *

Once the wedding was over, all of the guests moved to the grand ball room of the palace for the reception. It was obvious that the palace staff worked tirelessly on decorating for the occasion, on top of what was already set up for the holiday season. It was like a winter wonderland with the sound of music and the smell of good food filling the air, it was everything that Anna dreamed of and more. Elsa learned that it was best to leave party preparations to the staff, especially after all that happened when she tried to throw Anna a perfect birthday last summer. Nevertheless, the reception went off without a hitch. Sven delivered the best man speech complete with translation from Kristoff, an event Elsa was sure not many people would soon forget. Olaf even ended up catching the bouquet, a feat that seemed almost impossible for Elsa's little creation. That is of course unless you take into consideration Olaf's ability to remove his head, throw it at the bouquet and catch it midair with his mouth, Anna and Elsa swore that they have never seen the little snowman quite so happy. The rest of the evening was filled with dancing and fun. Even though Elsa had never been much of a dancer, even going so far as using Anna as a copout to get out of dancing with the Duke of Weselton at her coronation, but for this she made an exception. She ended up dancing with Anna, Kristoff, Sven, Olaf and even some of Kristoff's family, who were much better dancers than Elsa ever thought rocks could be. As the night went on, Elsa found herself needing a break and chose to just sit and watch for a while, she never realized just how exhausting a wedding could be.

"Having fun?" Anna asked as she and Kristoff walked over and sat by Elsa.

"I am," Elsa replied with a small smile. "How about you two? Are Princess Anna and Prince Kristoff enjoying their wedding?" She said with a hint of teasing in her voice.

Kristoff blushed slightly as he shook his head. "I don't think I'll ever get used to being called that." He said with a small laugh.

"I think it sound cute!" Anna said as she nudged him slightly before turning to her attention back to Elsa.

"Soooo, have any interesting dances?" She asked, trying her best to sound as innocent as possible.

Elsa raised her eyebrow at Anna slightly, she had a feeling she knew where she was going with this. "Now that you mention it, I still have snow in my hair from that dance with Olaf." She replied, trying her best to avoid the question.

"Elsa!'' Anna whined. "You know what I'm talking about." She said.

"Is that why you came over here? You even brought your husband as back up." Elsa said in a dry tone.

"For the record, I was against the idea," Kristoff chimed in, earning him an elbow to the ribs from Anna.

Anna slowly took Elsa's hand as she put on a softer expression. "It's just, I saw you turn down quite a few offers, maybe just one wouldn't have hurt." Anna said. She told herself that she wouldn't mettle in Elsa's love life, but she figured a little encouragement couldn't hurt.

Elsa let out a sigh, she really didn't want to talk about this now. "I guess I just wasn't in the mood today." She said, trying to give an excuse that Anna would except.

"You never seem to be in the mood." Anna said, realizing it came out a little harsher than she intended when she saw Elsa's face. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to say it like that. I know it's not my business but I just want you to be happy. I know it still hurts, but he would want you to move on." Anna finished with a soft smile.

Deep down Elsa knew that she was right. The only thing Jack ever wanted was for her to be happy. But for some reason she just couldn't let the thought of him go, it was almost like she felt that he wasn't really gone, even though she knew he was. Every now and then she swore she could feel his presence, like he was silently watching over her. She knew that it didn't really make much sense, and that it was most likely just her mind playing tricks on her, but that feeling was enough to keep her from wanting to move on just yet. She was trying to figure out how to respond to Anna when a couple made their way over to the group. They were both dressed in wedding attire, with the one being a slender, fair skinned woman with light freckles, a short brunette pixie cut and green eyes. The other was muscular, handsome man with fair skin, dark brown hair, a goatee, and light brown eyes. He also had a lizard looking creature on his shoulder.

"Queen Elsa, Princess Anna, and Prince Kristoff." The woman started with a bright smile. "I'm Princess Rapunzel of Corona, and this is my husband Prince Eugene, it's an honor to meet you." Rapunzel finished with Eugene giving them a small bow.

The three immediately stood up with Elsa than shaking both their hands. "Of course, Princess Rapunzel, I've heard a lot about you and the Kingdom of Corona." Elsa replied professionally. Even when she had the palace completely closed off, she still heard the story of how the missing princesses was found after eighteen years. That and she remembered Jack mentioning that he visited there, she wondered if she would remember him, but decided that now would not be the best time to bring it up.

"Please, call me Rapunzel." She began. "We wanted to come over and congratulated the new couple, and to officially meet you." She said as she turned her attention to Anna and Kristoff.

"Thank you, we're both very happy," Anna replied cheerfully.

"Congrats," Eugene said as he shook Kristoff's hand.

"I see you had your reindeer be your best man." Eugene said causing Kristoff to let out a sigh.

"Yes I know it's unusual, but he's my best friend." Kristoff responded, knowing full well how odd it was.

"I think it's great!" Eugene replied. "When we got married I had a horse be my best man. Who says a best man has to be human anyway?" Eugene said with a small laugh.

"Exactly!" Kristoff said, he was not expecting that response, but was glad someone else understood.

"Some people just don't get it," Eugene said.

"I know what you mean," Kristoff replied as the two looked back to the girls. Rapunzel and Elsa we're giving them both dull glares with Anna just hoping that a fight wouldn't break out.

"Yes because that went so well at our wedding." Rapunzel said dryly, she knew that as soon as Eugene saw Kristoff having a reindeer as his best man, that he would have to make a comment about it.

Eugene let out a nervous laugh. "Yea well that's beside the point," he said, knowing full well that it went much smoother for Kristoff and Anna than it did for him and Rapunzel.

"So whose this?" Anna asked to try and change the subject as she pointed to the lizard on Eugene's shoulder.

"Oh this is Pascal," Rapunzel said. "He's a chameleon and one of my best friends, don't worry he doesn't bite," she said with a small laugh as Pascal smiled at the group. "He wanted to come see Arendelle since we left him behind the last time we were here." She finished.

Elsa raised her eyebrow at the pair. "The last time you were here?" She said in a somewhat nervous tone. She knew that there had really only been one other occasion that a large crowd had come to Arendelle.

"Oh yes, we were here for your coronation," Rapunzel replied.

Elsa's stomach felt like it was in her throat, with all that happened during her coronation she didn't even realize that the prince and princess of Corona were in attendance. "I'm...really sorry," Elsa began before Rapunzel held her hand up.

"No worries, we had to leave early so we were gone by the time that...uh," Rapunzel stammered as she tried to think of a nice way to put it.

"Before the eternal winter," Eugene said bluntly which earned him an elbow to the gut from Rapunzel.

"Sorry...but yes, before...that," Rapunzel said with a nervous smile. "So we wanted to make sure that this time we got the chance to meet you." She said before looking over to Anna. "I believe you ran past us, you seemed very excited about something." She said with a small laugh. Anna blushed slightly as she remembered just how overly excited she was when the gates of the palace were being opened again.

Elsa let out a small sigh. "Well I'm glad that I didn't inconvenience you two at least." She said, knowing full well that it was way more than just an inconvenience to all that experienced it.

"Well you wouldn't have had to worry about us being mad. I know that magic can sometimes be an inconvenience," Rapunzel said with a soft smile as she recalled all that she went through before her magic hair was cut.

Elsa gave her a curiously look, wondering what exactly she meant by that. But before she was able to ask, Rapunzel turned her attention to Anna.

"So I can't help but be curious, what are you planning on doing for your honeymoon?" Rapunzel asked Anna.

"Oh well, we didn't really have anything planned. What with Christmas coming up we didn't really want to go too far away." Anna replied. Her and Kristoff of course talked about it, but they figured if they did do anything it would be after the holiday.

"Then I have a great idea!" Rapunzel said excitedly. She didn't know too much about all the other kingdoms, but she had heard that the princesses of Arendelle were closed off from the world much like she was. So she had a feeling that they hadn't been outside of Arendelle much. "Why don't you come back to Corona with us?" She asked happily.

"To Corona?" Kristoff asked.

"Every year around this time, Corona has a winter festival." Rapunzel said.

"It's basically a weeklong festival with great food and a lot of fun." Eugene added.

"If you came back with us you could ride on the royal ship, and of course you would be given the nicest guest room in the palace while you were there." Rapunzel said happily.

Anna wasn't really sure what to say, she certainly wasn't expecting to get this kind of offer, but she had to admit it did sound like a good time. But she also really wanted to spend the holiday season with Elsa. She glanced over to Elsa who just had a small smile on her face.

"I think you should do it," Elsa said, almost as if she could tell what her sister was thinking.

"You do?" Anna asked as she felt excitement building.

"Corona isn't that far away and the festival will be over before Christmas, so you will be able to be back in plenty of time." Rapunzel added.

"You've spent so much of your life in Arendelle, I think it would be good for you to go and see what else the world has to offer." Elsa said as she nodded her head affirmatively.

"But what about you?" Anna replied, she didn't want to leave Elsa alone.

"You're more than welcome to come as well Queen Elsa," Rapunzel said, she knew that it would be much more difficult for a queen to get away for something like this, but she also didn't to be rude.

"Thank you but I'll be fine, I have a lot that needs to be done here," Elsa replied with a smile. Truth be told she wasn't completely excited about the idea, especially with William still out there, but she figured that Anna would be safe in the palace of Corona. The two kingdoms always had a good relationship, she figured that this could actually do them both good to show that their relationship was still as strong as ever.

"What do you think Kristoff?" Anna asked as she turned to Kristoff.

"I think it could be a lot of fun, who knows if will ever get this kind of chance again." Kristoff said.

Anna paused for a moment before a bright smile came to her face. "Ok, let's do it!" She exclaimed as she hugged Rapunzel, who didn't seem uncomfortable at all and hugged her back.

"I have a feeling those two are going to get along just fine," Eugene commented.

"They do seem to have similar personalities," Kristoff agreed.

Once the pair broke their hug, Rapunzel grabbed Eugene's hand. "Well we're going to turn in for the night. But we will see you two tomorrow, I'm sure you will have a great time!" Rapunzel exclaimed before looking to Elsa. "And don't worry, she will be in good hands." She said with Elsa giving her and Eugene a nod. They all said their goodnights before Rapunzel and Eugene made their exit.

"Well that was certainly unexpected," Kristoff said. He had also never really been too far from Arendelle, and he was certainly looking forward to the trip.

"It was very nice of her to make such an offer." Anna said.

"Most of my contact with Corona has been with her parents, who are also very nice people, so I'm not to surprised that she is also so kind." Elsa added.

"And your sure you'll be fine?" Anna asked again just to be sure.

Elsa let out a small laugh. "Yes I'm sure, go have a nice time with your new husband, you both deserve it." She said.

"Thank you, we will," Anna replied while giving Elsa a quick hug.

"Excuse me your majesty," the girls heard a voice say. Looking down they saw Grand Pabbie, Bulda and most of Kristoff's, and now Anna and Elsa's family.

Elsa smiled and bent down so that she was more at his level. "Did you all enjoy yourselves?" Elsa asked, receiving nodded heads all around.

"We did, we really did," Grand Pabbie said with a small laugh. "But now I think it's time for us to return home, it was nice coming down to Arendelle, but we belong in the valley." He said.

Bulda look up at Anna and Kristoff with small tears forming in her eyes. "I need just one more hug from you two before we leave." She said with a smile.

Kristoff and Anna bent down and embraced the living stone, who immediately starting hugging them so hard that they had trouble breathing. "I'm so happy for you two," she said before putting on a sly smile. "And like I said, I can be ready to baby sit at a moment's notice." She finished with a grin causing Anna and Kristoff to blush and laugh awkwardly.

Grand Pabbie looked to Elsa and then off to the corner of room, he couldn't stop himself from frowning slightly at what we saw. He noticed it from the very beginning of the wedding, and he was certain he was the only one who did. In the back of the ballroom, away from the rest of the crowd, a young man was sitting with his legs crossed, except he wasn't sitting on a chair. Instead he seemed to just float in midair, he was rather tall and lanky with very pale skin, he had white hair and blue eyes, he was wearing simple brown pants, a hoodie that had frost all along it and no shoes, in his hand he held a long wooden staff that curved at the end. Grand Pabbie knew that he was someone that would be recognized immediately among many, especially Queen Elsa. His name was Jack Frost, and he had been happily watching the events of wedding while not being seen by anyone, anyone except for Grand Pabbie. Grand Pabbie knew that Jack was going to be chosen to become a spirit from the very first time he saw him wield his staff. Being a magical being himself, and the only living rock to have magic, he was familiar with The Guardians and the role they played. He would frequently talk with the man in the moon, even if he never really got a response. He also knew that the only way to see spirits was to believe in them, something that only children typically did. And even then, their belief usually just extended to the big four. So he knew that there was no chance that anyone would be able to see Jack, not even other members of his family, who were more accustomed to the supernatural. At first he wanted to tell Elsa that technically Jack was ok, that he was still in this world, he thought that if he could help her see him, then maybe that would help ease her pain. But before he did that, he wanted to speak with Jack to confirm a suspicion he had. He had noticed how often Jack would come back to Arendelle, so a month ago he used his magic to get Jacks attention, at first Jack had been beyond happy that someone was able to see him, but to Grand Pabbie's dismay, he discovered that Jack's transformation into a spirit had caused him to lose his memory of when he was alive. He was able to answer some of the questions that Jack had, but left out certain things, like how he died protecting Arendelle and his relationship with Elsa. He figured that it was for the best now that Jack was essential a different person. He might have been able to manipulate the memories of mortals, but his magic had no effect on spirits, he could not bring back the memories Jack had lost. After that, he just could not bring himself to tell Elsa what happened. He figured that if she was in pain now, knowing that the one she loved could stand right next to her without her being able to see him, and with no memory of who she was would only make things worse. And he was afraid that telling her now would only undo all the progress she had made in moving on.

"Is something wrong Grand Pabbie?" Elsa asked with a curious expression that brought Pabbie out of his thoughts.

"Oh it's nothing, just a bit tired, I haven't moved that much in years," Pabbie replied with a smile. It pained him to see her hurt, and he wasn't even sure if he was doing the right thing, but for now it was all he was going to do. As the large group of rocks made their way out, Pabbie looked back and gave Jack a quick nod before following his family back to the Valley of the Living Rock.

Jack nodded back at Pabbie as he watched the family of rocks exit. He owed a lot to the magical boulder as he was the only person that was able to see him, well besides for the Guardians of course. When he had first awoken on a piece of ice in the middle of the ocean he was terrified, he had no idea who he was and what he was doing there. It only got worse when he discovered that no one else was able to see or touch him. He felt completely alone and scared. However, it didn't take long until he was contacted by the beings known as The Guardians, or more specifically, Nicholas St. North, E. Aster Bunnymund, Toothiana, and The Sandman. At first he had been relieved that someone was able to see him, but had to admit that he had difficulty processing what he was seeing, a large Russian man who enjoyed sword play, someone made completely from sand, a large rabbit and a fairy. The Guardians explained to him that they were chosen by The Man in the Moon to protect the dreams of children. He honestly didn't think he would have been able to believe it if he wasn't seeing it with his own eyes. They explained to him that if The Man in the Moon had chosen him, then it was for a reason, however what that reason was, was up to Jack to figure out. All in all, The Guardians were not able to help him as much as he had hoped they would. He still didn't know what he was supposed to do or where he was supposed to go. Protecting the dreams of children sounded great and all, but how exactly was he supposed to do that? For a while he just flew around aimlessly trying to get The Man in the Moon to talk to him, to give him some form of guidance, but unfortunately the moon stayed silent.

It wasn't until one day that he saw a group of children playing in a field. For a reason he still wasn't sure of himself, he decided to use his power to create snow for them to play with. The look of pure joy and awe on their faces made Jack feel something deep down inside of him, something that felt right. So from that day forth he decided that he would use his power to bring winter to where winter should be. Whether that was what he was supposed to be doing or not was anyone's guess, but he decided that if he could bring fun to just one child, than that was good for him. He spent the next few months traveling all over the world, seeing various places and people and bringing as much fun as he could. He didn't have much more contact with The Guardians except for The Sandman every now and again, but that was alright. Even though people couldn't see him, at least he felt like he was doing something worthwhile. But no matter where he went in the world, he always seemed to want to return to the first place he had ever visited. He learned that place was a kingdom called Arendelle, and for some reason, whenever he could, he would return there. It almost felt that as if he was being drawn there. He figured that maybe he would be able to find some answers as to who he was and why he was so close to that kingdom when he woke up. So he often spent some time hanging around and watching the day to day lives of the people, specifically one in particular. It was the first person he had really try to talk to, the young blonde with the beautiful blue eyes that he saw crying on the night he woke up. It didn't take long for him to discover that she was in fact the Queen of Arendelle, that her name was Elsa and that she was a very special person. When he first saw her ability to control ice and snow he was shocked, he didn't think a mortal had that kind of power, it made her even more incredible. So every now and then he would just following her around, watching how she ran her kingdom. He knew that this seemed like a strange thing to do, but she always seemed to have a calming effect on him, even though she couldn't see him. He even swore there were times where it seemed like she noticed his presence, although he knew this was most likely just his mind playing tricks on him. Even with her gifts, he knew that no one in the kingdom was able to see him.

He figured it would always be that way until one night he noticed what looked like the northern lights over a valley a little ways from Arendelle. He knew that the lights couldn't be coming from the north pole so he decided to check it out. It was then that he met the living rock known as Pabbie. After meeting The Guardians, Jack wasn't too surprised by the existence of a talking rock, but what did surprise him was that Pabbie knew his name. When he ask Pabbie how he knew him, Pabbie explain to him that had met him before he became a spirit. Jack couldn't believe what he heard, he starting asking questions so fast that Pabbie wasn't able to keep up. He told Jack a few things, like how he traveled to Arendelle and lived there for a while, but Jack got the sense that he wasn't telling him everything. Regardless, he was just happy to have some answers as to why Arendelle felt right to him. From then on he came to Arendelle even more frequently, which was how he learned that the queen's sister was to be married. Even though he wasn't technically invited, it was still something he really wanted to see. He even made sure to hold off the snow so that the wedding would go as smooth as possible. It wasn't the ideal way to attend a wedding, but he was enjoying it nonetheless. After the crowd for a little while longer, Jack knew that it was time for him to make his exit, he had something very important to go do. Giving the party one more look, he took off out of the hall and into the night sky.

Elsa let out a yawn as she saw the crowd continue to thin down. The reception had been going on for a while now and it seemed that most people had decided to turn in. Even Anna and Kristoff had slipped out a moment ago. She smiled slightly to herself, glad that everything had gone so smoothly. Feeling quite exhausted from the long day, she exited the large hall and made her way to her room. As she walked, she looked through the windows at the moon that was high in the sky. She felt an uncontrollable twinge of pain in her chest as she looked up at it. Once she got to her room, she closed the door and collapsed down onto her bed. She let out a sigh as she suddenly didn't feel as tired as she did before. Now that she was along with her thoughts, whenever she closed her eyes she would see his face.

"Even after this much time," she said quietly to herself as she sat up. It had been a while since thoughts of Jack had kept her awake, maybe it was because of the wedding and seeing Anna and Kristoff together. She thought that maybe one day she would be able to move forward, but seeing those too made her think that she would only want to stand at the altar with one person.

Elsa got up and slowly pulled a chair over to the window. Opening the window she felt the cold breeze hit her face, to most people it would uncomfortable, but to someone who wielded the power of cold it was relaxing. She laid her head on her arms as she looked out at the moon, as odd as it sounded she felt that it was the one piece of him she had left. She felt some tears fall from her eyes but made no attempt to stop them. She knew that everything Anna said to her about moving on was correct, that she couldn't live in the past forever, but for right now she only wanted to think of Jack Frost.

Jack flew high up into the night sky. As he surveyed the kingdom from above he noticed little grains of golden sand floating around in the air. "On time as always Sandy," Jack said with a small laugh.

"This might be a little overdue but oh well," he said as he lifted his staff up high. All around him a light snow began to fall.

Now all the decorations will look much better, Jack thought to himself. He wasn't going to bring a blizzard, but enough to make everything look more festive for the holiday.

Elsa felt a snowflake land on her arm. Looking around she saw that it had started to snow lightly. As she watched it, she felt her mind calmed down and her tears stop. She didn't know why but it made her feel at peace, a peace she hadn't felt in quite a while. She was going to go back to her bed, but decided to lay her head back down on her arms. As soon as her eyes closed, she was asleep. She slept peacefully as the soft, comforting snow continued to fall.

* * *

**I know not super happy yet, but for all those who read my previous fic, you know I like to build to the Jelsa. We will get there! Sorry it got kind of wordy with Jack's part, I didn't want to do a long flashback about what he was doing so I tried to condense it. Anyway, this fic has a lot more characters I'm going to try and balance so I hope it turns out alright! Again, thanks for the favs and reviews! **


End file.
